


Lust for Heaven

by Chowhound



Category: Slugterra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowhound/pseuds/Chowhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's nothing more important than family, Twist…" I snap my eyes open to the heated darkness. Damn, this makes 5 nights in a row that I've been thinking about him, son of the man who killed my own father, Eli Shane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm in the process of moving all of my fanfics to this site so basically things are just going to be copy and pasted over here so please PM if you notice any grammar mistake that I haven't already corrected. Thank you. Also this story is already completed but if you would like more of this type of fanfic please comment on this story. Thank you!

"There's nothing more important than family, Twist…"

I snap my eyes open to the heated darkness. Damn, this makes 5 nights in a row that I've been thinking about him, son of the man who killed my own father, Eli Shane.

I try to roll away from the heavy hands that are loosely wrapped around my body, but they tighten in grip at the movement.

Blakk groans then comes closer; spooning me. "Up so soon" His deep voice sends an annoying shiver down my spine.

"I'm gonna check on Loki" I try to get up again but his grip is still on me. "At this hour? If I were suspicious enough I would suspect you where gonna met someone else. "

"Yeah Yeah" I get up and off the bed, collecting my boxers and paying no heed to Blakk as he whistles at me and light strokes my back. "Come back anytime when you're having a bad dream…" I wanted to slam the door, but not wanting to spend even more time in there I close it silently.

When I get inside the little cell block I've been issued I immediately take a long hot shower, scrubbing everywhere that I sense there might be Blakk's semen at. Once that's finished I get out and lay down on my bed to air dry.

Loki appears on my stomach and I scratch his with my finger. I enjoy the silent purring of Loki until that damned security camera makes that high pitched shearing noise whenever it zooms in.

Fucking Blakk, it's times like this when I think of my childhood to escape, remembering the times when dad used teach me how steal food from the bazaars, pickpocket people, and even how to hold my blaster up to their faces. I never blamed him for anything he did, we were poor and even when he….told me to go with that man….

Shaking my head and blinking back tears I gingerly place Loki on my pillow and get up to put some night clothes on. The camera zooms back and I fix some breakfast. Wander what the Shane gang is having for breakfast, probably Eli's cooking since it's Tuesday.

Remembering his blue hair, those baby blue eyes, that smile….sends shivers down my spine. Why must I always think about him? Why?! Remembering when I shared his bed, those baby blue eyes softly looking into my olive ones. My heart sped up as I got closer to him.

"It's get to have you on the team, Twist, the family"

Make him trust you, Twist, Do anything you can, you can even sleep with him. Blushing when Blakk said that I turned to go, but he gripped my arm. "If you do that ,remember…you're mine"

"Eli…"

"Yeah?" I can hear the hints anticipation in his breath. Thinking long and hard (Ha) about this situation I made my move.

"…..Thanks for letting me be on the team."


	2. Chapter 2

….That look…how he looked over to me one last time, those soft olive eyes flashed into mine, a sort hunger they were holding, I couldn't look away either, it was like the hunger was feeding me..In a flash like nothing happen he turned his head and was off. That night I shed tears….why?

Bam! Kord had hit me with his rammstone slug and I flew a few feet in the air into a brush.

"Eli, are you alright?" He came running over to me like I had just been shot. I get up and nod to him, trying to stand up and ignore the soreness in my thigh. "I'm Fine Kord; I'm just a little tired."

We walked silently back to the hut and I jiffy off to my room, slowly closing the door and breathing quietly as I lay on my bed. What was it? That hunger in his eyes?

I don't know why I still feel bad about him leaving, well I do but….it just seems so wrong, unnerving.

Like he had just ripped open a raw grapping hole inside me. I should've known he was too good to be true, I mean, he was just too perfect and came out of nowhere to protect us and even join our team.

My heart begins to quicken as memories fill my head, one in particular comes to me. It was the night before we were gonna strike Blakk again; he had been sleeping in my room since the air condition in Pronto's was busted.

"It's great to have you on the team Twist, the family" he smiled at me, making me feel a little weird getting into my own bed.

We both laid on our backs silently, listening to gawking and squawking of the creatures of the night. I glance over at Twist, his glaze idly on the wall. Finally he broke the silence

"Eli..." The room suddenly got warmer; I realize he just got closer to me.

Even though our skin were barely touching I could feel his heartbeat, the rhythm was strong and roused like my own.

"Yeah" I responded an almost weird tone; a sort of needy breath I breathed.

Silence overtook for a moment, I glazed my eyes over to his figure, that tanned tone chest of his, brownish yellow hair gleamed in the moonlight, those olive green seemed to filled with emotion, an intense one, I felt my heart beat even more, faster, so much I could hear it clearly.

Then he opened his mouth, the rhythm of my heart twice as fast. "...Thanks for letting me be on the team"

Absent-mindedly biting my tongue as I almost thought my heart skip more than a couple of beats, I wanna sigh, even cough at the strange pressure that had suddenly built in my chest but I force myself to respond.

"It's cool man, actually I should be thanking you" We both share a laugh, of course mine was fake and airy. "Well good night dude" he rolls over without a second thought, leaving me lay awake alone, a bitter taste in my throat, why? I know the taste, it's familiar with me enough to know that it's disappointment, but why am I feeling know, was it something Twist did or say?

Soon I turn over to and shut my eyes, tight, almost to the point of vertigo, then I open them wide to darkness. It's like I wanna stop something, black-out, erase, but what?


	3. Chapter 3

Eli woke up groggy and sore the next morning, trying to massage his muscles also Eli walked out into the living room.

"Hey guys" he greeted like he usually did every morning, sitting down at the table and talking to Burpy and his slugs.

Kord and Trixie were huddled in a corner in the kitchen, two tickets in his hand. He gave a nervous glance over at Eli then quickly turned his face back, blushing magenta.

"I-I don't if I can do this Trix" Kord glanced back a bit again, Eli looked at him and waved, Kord immediately wiped his head back before the man saw him blush a deeper shade.

"Oh come on Kord, just have some self-confidence besides you two ticket to the awesomest slug slinging tournament, trust me, he couldn't say no even if he wanted to"

Trixie gave him a convincing smile and Kord sighed again, stiffened up his posture with a serious face then marched over to the boy.

"Hey Kord, What's up?" Eli's smile nearly made Kord melt completely. "Um-" he had almost forgotten about the tickets, scratching his head awkwardly until sweat moisten the paper and he pulled them up to his face making sure they were real. "-So I...was a...wandering if-f y-you would...a...if you would to the...slugsliningtouramentwithme?"

Kord literally hid his face, preparing for Eli's rejection. Eli gave an enlighten look. Maybe I need some slugs lining to get my mind off of Twist. "Alright Kord, but there's only two, what about Trixie and Pronto?"

"I'm-" Trixie immediately interjected. "-am going out and Pronto, well, he'll be where he'll always be...somewhere else"

Eli gave a confused look but then smiled again, Kord was relived. Soon they were sitting in the stands of the tournament, Kord would occasionally look over at Eli, the boy had some vanilla shake and a slightly small frown on his face, Kord sighed silently and waited until break time to talk. "So uh...Eli, how's it going?" "Fine buddy-" Eli looked up at Kord with his usual goofy smile then returned facing front, the frown returning.

Eli's P.O.V.

I would have never believed Twist or even to be fans of Slug ball. I squint my eyes trying to study them...him, but nothing happens, all one can see is Dr. Blakk with his usual expression and Twist, he actually seemed pretty intrigued , his eyes darken as his player got knocked down by the other then lighten when he got back up and won. Then his eyes darkened again, even after everyone was cheering. A weird, almost awkward feeling filled my gut...he was staring at me...

Kord's P.O.V.

I think I know what Eli's staring at, there up in that luxury box I can see both of them, Twist and Eli. It kind of shocking, I mean, I wouldn't think Blakk to be a slug ball fan.

As for Twist I knew he was coming.

I actually hid from him while trying to get these tickets, not because I was scared of him I just...wanted this to go right, I really wanted to sit alone with Eli and...talk. It's just that I...feel a certain way about him, this feeling makes my insides flutter like a thousand butterflies fly around at different times, sometimes I would have to put my own hand on my heart because it would beat so much when we would be sitting on the couch together.

I look over at Eli again, he was still staring up at the box, when I looked up dread made my heart skip a few painful beats, he was staring right back at Eli. Oh no! I sat there silently as other began to get up as the tournament was over, but neither man moved. What if he calls Blakk over and Blakk calls his goonies to get us?

Remembering my blaster on the living room table I didn't want to fight unarmed. "Eli, d-do you want to see a movie?"

Eli snapped out of it, smiling at me again.

"Sure" Then we got up, I looked up again as I was walking out of the aisle, Twist was still staring at him, hunger shined in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you staring at?" Blakk snaps me out of the trance. "N-nothing" I glance back, Eli was gone. I couldn't explain what that was.

I was just looking at the game, like always, but when I caught light of that blue hair I knew it was him.

I found myself unable to pull my vision away from him, those baby blue eyes lighten up when his player won, I saw his head tilt up and stare here, I didn't' know why but I had the cold sweats all of a sudden and the cold breeze from the opening door made it worse.

Then I came to a conclusion...he was staring at me. I should have told Blakk as he was sitting right next to me, looking bored, but I didn't.

I didn't move an inch, like I wanted to capture the moment, as if when I did move Eli would be away from me, forever. Damnit, I sigh then follow Blakk to the limo. Once inside he gives me that dark, lustful smile and I almost shudder at it.

"You know-" He grabs to two wine glasses, fills them up with red wine and hands one to me. "-I saw that Shane kid in the stands."

At first I thought I was gonna choke on this wine for its bitterness but know I wanna choke on it just because he said that.

Did he see him staring up there? Did he see me staring at him? "Oh, did you send anyone after him?" My heart beat a little faster in fear after saying that.

"No-" It slowed in relief."-I was thinking about it, but when I saw him the game was already over and I thought why not let them sleep their corn dogs and Gloropes soda off"

The last part of his sentence was quite loud and unnaturally warm then I realized he was very close to me. He did that dark giggle when I had sat my glass, muttering "good boy" into my ear and kissing the lobe softly.

His hands were around my already exposed chest while his tongue licked and his teeth nibbled at my neck.

"I saw also that you pretty aroused during the game, what were you thinking?" Shit, now I need to come up a lie, a good one. I don't usually have a problem lying, you see, Blakk is one tough person to lie to.

"I w-was just think about the sex we had last night" Blakk cackled, I almost afraid he didn't believe me until his erect dick against my back, yeah he believes me.

"I would expect so, your teenager with raging hormones, now get down on all fours" I brace myself, first I shuddered when Blakk insert his lubricated fingers inside me; preparing me.

I shiver at how cold they were I feel my wall slowly close around them and, for his pleasure only, I begin riding them. Then when he took them out I felt some of his weight on my back as while his dick is rubbing against my ass.

Slowly, he pushes his big dick (too big every time he enters inside me I feel like I'm gonna be split in two) inside me. He fucked me for a good ten minutes; the uncomfortably from the movement of the car mixed with my annoyance and discomfort to being fucked by Blakk made me gravely mistake going to the game.

Finally he's cum shoots up into my prostate, making me cum also and I collapse to the ground. I went to get up but Blakk places his hand on my shoulder and puts his jizz covered dick in my face.

"Suck on it, like I showed you" I stare at for a moment, two memories came to mind, one was from my childhood.

In the dead of night father had woke me up and told me to be a good boy to a man standing at the door, I could never see his face it was always blocked by various shadows. The man roughly grabbed my face, sharp teeth glowed ivory as he looked at my soft green eyes, flawless ivory skin; my innocence.

Inside a white room he stole my first kiss, being naive as I was I had blushed cherry red. He cooed me then told me to take him in my mouth, at first I cringed away at the bland taste of skin but he forced my head down on it.

Gagging, I endured him bobbing my head over his dick, the bland and salty taste sickening me every minute. In a split second I felt his dick twitch and immediately ripped my head from as his cum squirted out. I should have screamed, ran when he pinned to the bed.

"Remember what daddy said: Be a good boy for me" I didn't want let the old man down; I stopped my struggled and avert my eyes when he pulled my pants down. Be a good boy...Be a good boy. As he entered inside me, a sharp stinging pain stabbed at my thighs, back, and toes. When he was completely inside he didn't wait for me to adjust; he just fucked me without mercy.

After he was finished he gave me money and I ran home like a scared little rabbit. When I got home father was waiting for me, I told him everything that happened, he hugged me close and told me he was sorry.

At that time I didn't know why he was apologizing but I forgave him anyway. The other one, however, I banished as soon as it came to mind.

It wasn't a memory but a fantasy with me and...Eli. Caressing him is what I've been dreaming of for the longest, his vanilla skin glistening with sweat as he grinds up against me, with passion.

I finally bob my head over Blakk's dick. I didn't want to think of it now, because he's mine, all my life I've been someone else's now I've found someone for me and I want him...


	5. Chapter 5

Eli hissed into his pillow as the liquid bliss escaped him. Oh Eli...you look so gorgeous...Wiping the sweat from his face he got up, cleaned himself up, and looked out the window to the cool, silent night.

What was that eariler? That...emotion in Twist's eyes, it...aroused him, that he masturbated to, but also scared him, like there was some hidden darkness behind the lust; dark lust...

Eli sighed. "I should apologize to Kord tomorrow" he mumbled out loud, his heart beating harder with shamefulness. All the troll was doing was trying to spend some bro time with him and he had to ruined by staring at Twist for half the game.

Eli grumbled in frusation, why was he so attracted to Twist, he's Blakk's appterince for goodness sakes.

Damn it, Eli couldn't think about this, it made his heart beat faster and his eyes water profusely. Why is he thinking about him when he should be thinking of Kord?

Damn the troll was so silent on the way back but Eli was so concentrated on Twist that he didn't even consider asking Kord what was wrong.

Eli sighed again then laid down on his bed that was a little damp from earlier. He really had to do something about this.

Eli slowly walked through town by himself, he tried to get Kord to come along so he could apologize but the troll insisted that he beat Trixie in a video game match so he decided he could use the silence to clear his mind.

The boy was surprised that it was a peaceful day today; people walked the streets calmly, together or in groups.

Eli continued to walk silently but soon things began to quiet down he began to feel a nervous tick on his shoulder like someone was watching him.

Damnit! He should have brought Burpy with him, he only brought his blaster so no one would mess with him but then again why would anyone mess with him, he was Eli Shane, son of Will Shane and the both of them were pretty badass.

Still he walked faster and closer to people's views but the feeling was still there.

Soon Eli thought he could lose whoever by ducking into shortcuts. "You won't lose me that easy" a voice taunted him.

Eli stopped, whipping his head around all directions. "Who are you?"

The voice giggled. "You know who I am. I'm the person you can't get of your mind, twisting how you think and you're helpless to do anything"

Stunned, Eli knew that voice. "Twist" Suddenly the blonde appeared next to him, causing him to jump back and be cushioned by someone and that someone is Twist.

"Seriously, I don't know what I'd when you stop falling for Loki's tricks" The boy immeadilty grabbed his blaster.

"I know you're unarmed (really unslugged)" Damn, even he forgot that. Eli slowly put his hands up and stared quietly at the ground.

Hold my hand through the Streets Shane or you'll be sorry. People didn't stare r care that the two boys were holding hands or that Eli had a nervous blush the color of pure crimson.

Twist didn't seem to notice which was the only thing that relaxed the boy. Twist appeared to be taking him to his hideout where, he guessed, Blakk was waiting for him.

But when they got there, Eli was confused there were no goons, Dr. Blakk or even Nacho.

"Why-" Eli was pushed onto the ground and pinned down by Twist as he captured the boy's lips in a rough kiss


	6. Chapter 6

Eli was lost in the kiss; simply intoxicating how long he has waited to get those lips on his own.

When he heard Eli moan Twist immediately wrapped his hands around the boy and began tearing his clothes off.

Falling to the floor Twist began eating the boy out; Eli clutched the lush carpet below with the shear grip that could easily tear a chunk of hair from the skull.

The taste was divine almost like pure honey; he couldn't take it anymore.

Twist took his fully hard length, already dripping with pre-cum and jammed into the boy's tight starfish. Eli wrapped his arms around him in a death-grip as he was rammed again and again.

Not even the violent ringing of Twist's phone stopped their sex. So lost in the hot fog Twist came hard and still rammed himself inside, Eli didn't stop either as he clawed at the Blondie.

Still the phone rang and when Twist caught the name he quickly pulled out of Eli and ran out. Meanwhile Eli was snapped out of the trance when Twist pulled out of him, lying still until Twist ran out of the room. He slowly began to remember his surroundings, the euphoria gone and all it left was pain.

Grunting as he stood up Eli staggered as he lightly the already formed bruises, he wanted to run out of here like Twist but his soreness only allowed limited speed. His boxers were tore beyond use so he had to free-ball.

Semen oozed downed his thigh but he did his best to ignore it. As he slightly limped back his eyes began to sting and a single tear rolled down his face.

Oh God, What was wrong with him? He basically fucked Blakk's apprentice and liked it. He LIKED it. He felt sick to his stomach, more tears fell from his eyes.

Through his blurry vision he could see the outline of the hideout but he couldn't go in there, instead he plopped down on the ground, semen coldly stuck to him.

"Eli.."

A voice said his name, sounded in the distance; dreamily. As if a sort of sort fluff was made or accompained by it.

"Eli, I'm sorry"

Those words made his heart quicken or he couldn't tell as his brain electrocuted him with shock.

The electricty made him jolt his head up, he could care less that the tears in his eyes were so blurry that he couldn't read the silhouette as he pressed his lips aganist the other, those lips as blue as sapphires.

X-X-X

He had to stay silent, it was the only way. "I'm gonna ask again, why did it take you have an hour to return my phone call?!"

He shouldn't, he couldn't even when Blakk pulled violently on his hair. Not getting an answer Blakk threw the boy on the ground then unbuckled his pants revealing his length.

Twist shivered uncomfortably as he stuck his tongue to moisten the appendage and almost choked when Blakk pushed his dick more into his mouth.

He began to bob, faster and faster trying to get this bastard to come sooner but not wanting to get his taste in his mouth.

Twist still wished he had Eli's taste; it reminded him of something rich but sweet, like shortbread.

Twist immediately snapped himself out of that brief though. Why was he thinking of the boy now?

Twist prepared for the thick liquid to squirt into his mouth, swallowing it without tasting it to the best of his ability then getting up to go..Or so he tried.

Blakk grabbed him again, this time stronger. "You've never answered my question, Where were you?!"

Twist twisted (Ha!) violently; grunting and swearing until his mouth uttered the deadly phrase. "…I-I was with somebody..."

Now the world was moving in fast-forward, Twist found himself on Blakk's bed, sourness rippled through his chest as the beast was on top of him ripping his clothes off flaring insults.

Damn this man for being so heavy, damn himself for that…did Eli ever feel this scared at first?

It tore through him like pulsing hot iron, pain swelled through his back and he gripped the sheets for dear life.

His heart burned as Blakk crashed into forcibly; ripping almost into two. "I've claimed you a long time ago and I'll claim you again" Then the dirty man ejaculated, roughly getting off him and fixing his clothing as if he was just regularly getting out of bed.

"Your punishment is probation for 2 weeks, maybe which will draw message closer to home, any question?" Then Blakk promptly left.

Twist groaned as he pushed himself off the bed, grabbing his clothing and running out of the room.

He scrambled to get the door closed, tears stung his eyes and he crashed onto his bed. What we're all this emotions twisting (ha, again!) around in his mind.

What did it mean, what did it all mean?!

Twist heard Loki's concerned chirping near his head, he rolled his head up, eyes bloodshot.

Loki rubbed himself against the boy's cheek. Twist cradled the slug and held him close. "I don't know what's happening to me. I feel like I'm losing my mind"

Loki chirped again. "I know, I know but I...I need him, Eli" Twist could feel his cheeks radiating off heat. "—It's just…he makes me feel….so…" He could feel those words boiling inside him, rumbling wanting to come out, but their scared too, not wanting to be denied, rejected.

"I HAVE TO FIND Eli!" Twist jolted up and immediately winched at the sore pain in his ass and back, remembering the events that took place before.

Twist silently sat down and let Loki lay on his stomach. "Okay let me revise that; I'll find Eli after 2 weeks." Twist sighed "I hope he still wanna see me after."….


	7. Chapter 7

Eli rolled silently off the troll, standing up quickly as he put on his clothes. "Eli.." Kord pleaded the boy to stay but Eli already rushed out the room back into his own.

He fell on with a 'hmf' and breathed deeply into his pillow. How could he be so stupid, in the heated moment of passion he screamed out a name, not the name of the man willing to release inside him but of another the betrayer, Twist.

Eli coughed violently then rolled over to face the window.

The glowing light from the false moon shined down on his face and he'd wished for all of this to go away. A stream of tears flowed down his face and moisten some of his hair.

Why was this happening to him, what did any of it mean?! The boy's heart pumped yearning for an escape, freedom...

2 weeks had passed after that dreaded night and Eli made it a daily chore to avoid Kord until he could get his head straight, but today he didn't notice Trixie and Pronto slip out until he saw the dust of their mechabeasts off in distance.

Eli sighed then rounded up his slugs for practice, after an hour of being undisturbed Eli had figured Kord had somewhere.

"Guess Daddy went somewhere to get an upgrade" He said to Burpy on his shoulder.

"Actually Daddy's right here" The troll was leaned up against the house, studying Eli with a straight face.

Eli exhaled deeply; he had a feeling this was gonna happen sooner or later. "Can you give us a minute alone guys" Eli said to his slugs, they left leaving those two alone and in silence.

"Eli.." Kord said breaking the silence. "I...understand your problem."

"I just...didn't want to hurt you.." Eli murmured, not being able to look at More and his chest pounded in his heart (Uh, flip both those words, sorry).

"But why didn't you tell me?!"

Eli stood in silence for a moment, clenching his hands into fists. That question sparked those memories of him and Twist, the humiliaty of walking through the streets holding his hands then having sex with him and the worst part is: he didn't have any remorse.

"Eli..." More started walking over to him. No. Not a single a single bad thought . After falling asleep next to Kord he dream about the whole experince, how Twist looked at him, eyes filled with want and need. That need was for him. Those pillowly lips on his own and his taste, Eli couldn't even put a name to the heavenly aroma.

Kord had slowly warmed his arms around, giving him comfort and warmth.

"Oh God, Kord what's wrong with me!" Eli sobbed into Kord's chest. Kord ahuahed him and rocked back and forth until he stopped.

"All you have to do is go see him and tell him you love him. Who knows? He might love you back."

Eli collected himself and soon looked at Kord with a red eyes and a smile. "T-thank you Kord. Again, I'm sorry I-" Eli was cut off by Kord's finger. "All I want is to see you happy."

Eli and Kord hugged and gave each other one last kiss before Eli went on.

Twist couldn't take two steps without looking in back of him. During his two week probation seemed to not be able to keep his hands of him, every licked and semen covered skin surface Twist would always scum raw, sometimes he just wanted to rip of his whole epidermis layer and boil forbid he tried to refuse, but the real sad part was that every time he was imagining his time with Eli.

He would always reimagine how his lips met his, his honey aroma, how hot he felted inside and most importantly those eyes, please take me They read.

He just had to see the boy, just had to, just to tell...

What makes you think he'll want to see you, his conscience whispered to him.

...That he was sorry.

Twist stopped, frozen. What if Eli had went away somewhere, or Wouldn't come outside anymore.

What if he found another?

Twist tried to move his legs and ended up bumping into someone. "Watch it!" Twist glared at the man but then stared in surprise. The man did the same.

"Twist?"

"...Mario?"

They soon hugged and remisinced inside Mario's Shop.

"So, you don't know if you should go back to him?" Mario asked as he swept the shop. Twist was sitting in a dark corner.

"I just don't wanna...hurt him more."

"Wow, you must really love"

"Oh course I do." He felt his heart beat a little faster and warmer from that.

"Then you go after him and settle your differences. Maybe he'll love you back."

Twist's heart pumped harder and harder as he stood up. "I-i got to go." And walked out the door.

(Eli)I walked around for hours, roaming different caverns...

(Twist) Climbing inside the thickest forests...

(Eli) Even the darkest waters...

(Twist)Even...some Shadow Clan territory...

(Both) Just as I was losing hope I saw...

Olive met Blue and like true magnets they came closer and closer to one another. Both of their hearts nearly leapt out of their chest just to get closer.

"Eli-" Twist said but was cut off by swift jerk of his head and a sharp pain in his cheek. Eli had just slapped him! When Twist looked down at Eli he could see the red in his eyes, red from crying.

Twist thought Eli was gonna hit him again but instead Eli had buried his head into his chest, mumbling "Don't ever leave me again."

Twist felt his own chest flutter with relief and bliss. Twist tilted Eli's chin to face him. 'Eli, I'll never leave. I love you."

Eli's eyes shined brightly like sapphires. "I-i love you too" And their lips met under the light of the false moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please check out my other stories. Thank you!


End file.
